empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Marxist Poland
Coming forth in Eastern Europe was the nation of Marxist Poland. Like, in many other ways, the former nation of Communist Croatia the history of Marxist Poland was peppered with revolution, oppression and a yearning for self-determination. Because of this the people of Marxist Poland have been seen as hardy, work-minded and intellectual in nature. The religion is predominently Catholic while religious tolerance of faiths such as Jeudaism, Eastern Orthodox, and even Islam does exist. Militarily the nation is quite weak, focusing more on home than abroad. However, Poland has became more aware of the belligerents around her and thus reaffirmed a position on national defense. Vowing not to be the catalyst for the next European War, the military of Poland's expressed goal is national defense. Marxist Poland ceased to exist as an autonomous state after the successful integretation of Russia into the Marxist Republic. History The history of Marxist Poland, as stated, began with oppression. For centuries the Polish people were at the hands of a brutal autocracy known as the Despot of Lithuania (modern day Russia). The Despot crushed all reform efforts, banned political parties, used the military as a tool for social policy and cracked down severely on labor and religious rights. Fortunately the last Despot died without an heir to his throne, leaving a power vacuum thought to be filled by reformers. Unfortunately the vacuum was filled by the Despot's brother of Estonian decent. The reformists, mainly Communist and Syndo-Anarchists, would not let another autocrat rule them again. This is the beginnings of what is known fondly as the Red Reform. 'Reform' does not adequately describe the scene, however, as the Red Reform turned out to be a bloody and long-fought revolution of the under-class. Ironically, this revolt mirrored the revolt of another Communist group known as the Croat Independence Army. The main difference betwenn the two parties was the fact that the Croats won, in the shortrun. It would be many more years before any sort of peace would be seen in Poland. Peace did occur though. After a twelve year Civil War the Red Reformists were able to topple the Estonian autocrat. The victory came after a long and bloody siege of the Despot's palace in Warsaw. For two weeks Polish Reformists firebombed, fired at and attempted to infiltrate the massive comple until finally, on Friday the 13th, they were successful. Shock Troopers of the Reformist Army broke into the throne room, kidnapped the Despot (King Jaak II), and pillaged the entirety of the palace. With the king under Reformist control, the palace up in flames and the capitol taken the Red Reform had ended. The king would be held for a year, enough time for the Poles to rebuild a provisional capital on the ground of the burnt-down palace, until he was formally executed in front of the building by hanging. It was said the entirety of Warsaw came to see the last Despot swing from the gallows. Not long after the provisional government was replaced by the formal Marxist Party of Poland who assumed control of governing and allowed free elections of its Communist members to governmental positions. Poland and the World For many years after the Red Reform, Poland has been at odds with many nations of Europe. After seeing the toppling of the Communist government of Croatia due to Croat aggression, Poland made it a priority to be as impartial as it could to matters afar. The promise has been tested, however, do to neighbors such as Belka, Austrio-Hungary and Neo-Sweden. The first blow to Poland's foreign relations came to it in the form of its exlcusion of a lucrative trade pact between nations of the Baltic Sea. The head of the Pact failed to even address Poland's growing anger towards its exlusion, and this eventually led to Poland's voluntary seclusion from all matters in the Baltics. Next the nation would be struck with the harsh words of its militarized neighbor, Belka. After critizing the massive buildup of Austrio-Hungarian troops the dominion of Belka harshly threatened Poland's continued sovereignty. After appealing the threats to the Church (of which both Belka and Poland were members of), Poland found those in power would rather side with military giants then legal republics. Though not culminating in any explicit harm or damages to either country, the outbursts on both sides have led to tensions between the two nations. Many inside Poland have attributed the failure of Polish foreign policy to the current leadership and their own foreign policies. Though no new elections have been called the current administration, to a degree, has agreed with the critics and has vowed to 'open doors' for Polish friendship and economic alliance. It seems the leadership has become more open to the prospect of allowing Poland to be seen on the world stage. Category:Ye Olde Empire Builder Category:Nation